


Greetings From This Hell Hole

by imjusttheoutgoingsidekick



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: AND IT'S CUTE, Canon Era, M/M, but from Spot, idk - Freeform, idk what to tag this is, is it a songfic???, it's kinda soft, it's letter from the refuge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick/pseuds/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick
Summary: What if brooklyn did come to the strike? What if it was just a little too late? What is Conlon, the king of Brooklyn threw himself at the guards to protect the little guy with the gimp leg?





	Greetings From This Hell Hole

Hey Race,

Greetings from this hell hole.

How are you? Well, I’m shit. Guess I wasn’t in time for the strike. Brooklyn wasn’t there when they were needed. Oh, and Race, this is Conlon by the way.

These here guards don’t like me. Might be cause I broke one of their knees. Least the bed ain’t a bad on to share, ‘cept I don’t get to share it with you. (ha ha)

Anyway here’s some news, I found a few ropes that was loose. I can use them to throw out a window in my room, and then I’ll be out of this place. Maybe though not tonight, I got soaked and my head don’t feel right. But soon I’ll be outta this joint, and then Racer I’se thinkin we might just go, like Jack was sayin. Somewhere fresh and clean and different, with a whole new point of view, and the cops ain’t after our ass every day. Once that train makes

I’ll be fine, this I swear, but there’s one thing I need you to hear. I remember one day on the docks when you told me something. And I want you to know I love you just as much as you’se hoping.

The End,

~~ Your Friend ~~

~~ Your Best Friend ~~

Yours Truly,

Conlon


End file.
